Entering Heaven
by Little Dark Dynamite
Summary: Holiday, the dog, dies and enters Heaven, where he meets a new friend and reunites with an old friend.


**Entering Heaven, A The Lovely Bones Fanfic **

**Author's Note: This is my first Lovely Bones fanfic. This fanfic was based on the last two or three paragraphs in the chapter called "Snapshots." It's basically about Holiday, the dog, and when he dies and enters heaven. I might have a sequel of this. I'm not sure. Anyway, hope you like it.**

I lay on the ground next to the fort that Buckley made years ago on my stomach. My family surrounded me: Buckley, Jack, Lindsay, and Grandma Lynn. I whined softly, staring at the pancake that was lying on the floor in front of me.

"Come on, Holiday," urged Grandma Lynn. "Eat it."

_I can't,_ I whined. I remained still. It hurt too much to move.

"It's peanut butter. Your favorite," Grandma Lynn added, hopeful.

I didn't have the energy to lift my snout and gobble it up. I whined again.

"Oh, you poor thing," Grandma Lynn said, frowning. She took the pancake.

"He's been like this for a couple of days," Lindsay spoke. "Actually, almost a week." She stared at me with a worried frown across her face.

Buckley, who was sitting down next to me, rubbed my back gently. I moaned quietly, but loud enough so Buckley can hear me. "What do you think is wrong with him?" Buckley asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe he ate something that wasn't quite right," Grandma Lynn piped up. "Or maybe he had too many peanut butter pancakes last Sunday," Lindsay added, glancing knowingly at Grandma Lynn. "Lindsay," Jack warned. Grandma Lynn glared at Lindsay.

_Please stop fighting_, I begged silently. Buckley, who was always the closest to me, stopped rubbing my back and looked at my face. He seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Stop," Buckley said, starting to rub my back again. "I don't think Holiday wants everyone to fight. And neither do I."

_Good boy, _I thought_._

"Buckley's right," Jack said. "We need to stop."

"What do you think is wrong with him, Dad?" Buckley asked.

Jack paused for a few moments, obviously in deep thought. "I think Holiday's dying."

"Dying? Of what?" Buckley asked, leaning forward and resting his head against mine. Lindsay knelt down and sat on the other side of me.

"Well, Buckley, Holiday's old. He's probably dying of old age," Jack answered.

"I think Dad's right. Buck, he's been around ever since I was born," Lindsay said. "Even when you were a little baby."

Buckley stared at me again. "Are you dying?" he asked me.

_Yes_, I thought, my tail twitching slowly. I wanted to say "yes" but all that came out was another moan. I sighed. I wish I could talk.

Buckley turned to Jack. "You're right," he said. "Normally, he'd be all over me. He _is_ dying." I wanted to get up and lick Buckley's face like I usually do, but I couldn't find the strength. My vision was getting blurry. I blinked furiously.

"I think he's going, Jack," Grandma Lynn said. Jack looked at my face, making sure. "He's going. Everybody say your goodbyes."

Lindsay kissed the top of my head. "Bye, Holiday. I'll miss you."

Grandma Lynn slowly got down on her knees. "Ow, my back," she murmured. She patted my head. "Goodbye, Holiday. I'll see you soon. Hope there's enough peanut butter pancakes in heaven 'til I get there," she joked. Everyone laughed quietly. _I hope so too,_ I thought.

Jack also got onto his knees in front of me. "You have been the best dog a man could ask for, Holiday. We'll all miss you." He scratched an area behind my left ear. I closed my eyes, and opened them back up when Jack stopped.

Buckley hugged my body tightly. "Bye Holiday. I love you." "We all do," Lindsay added. Everyone chimed in, filling the room with "I love yous." Buckley said "I love you" the most

_I love you all too._ I closed my eyes. _Goodbye._

My soul crept out of my body and began to float upwards slowly, getting ready to leave Earth. I stared down at my lifeless body. I saw Lindsay and Grandma Lynn's eyes fill with tears, Buckley hugging my neck, about to cry, and Jack petting my head one last time then standing up.

"He's gone," Buckley whispered. "I think we should give Holiday a proper funeral," Jack suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. And then I was gone.

I began to float faster and faster, leaving my house and my doghouse, leaving the city, the state, the country. I became a ball of light, speeding into the sky, out of the atmosphere, and into Heaven. The journey was so quick, it felt like only seconds before I felt myself slow down. I stopped. I felt my "body" laying down on something. The ground? No... Heaven doesn't have a ground. Does it? Or maybe I went to Hell. But I went upwards, out of the atmosphere. So I must be in Heaven. I guess there's only one way to find out. I opened my eyes. Heaven.

The sky was the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen. The grass that was surrounding me (So Heaven **does** have a ground! Kind of.) was neatly cut and there wasn't a spot of dead grass anywhere. There were mountains, bushes, trees, even buildings. I slowly sat up and gazed around in disbelief, sniffing the air. It looked just like Earth, but it had a more ethereal feeling to it. Actually it looked like a gigantic dog park, except for the buildings. Were there any other dogs? Were there any people around? Where are the peanut butter pancakes?

"Bark!"

I jumped up to my feet and whipped around. It was another dog. It had long white fur and short legs, with a fluffy tail and a bright pink collar. I walked around the dog in a circle, sniffing. Female. Definitely female.

"Bark bark!" the female barked._ Hello, my name is Lucky, _she thought._ What's yours?_

"Woof!" I barked back. _Holiday. _

_That's a strange name_, Lucky commented.

_So? _

_Don't worry, I like it,_ Lucky assured. _It's unique._

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was beginning to think she didn't like me. _How did you die?_ I asked.

_Got hit by a truck. My owners forgot to the gate to the yard I stay at. Or stayed at, I should say. They forgot to close the gate and I saw something in the street, so I went to go see what it was and I got hit. My owners found my body the next morning,_ Lucky explained.

_Guess you weren't so lucky_, I chortled.

_That's so not funny_, Lucky growled.

_Yes, it actually is,_ I replied.

_Please. I know something much funnier than __**that**_, Lucky smirked.

_What?_ I asked.

_My owners sued the guy that hit me_, revealed Lucky.

_No! Really? Why?_ I questioned. _I was a local show dog. I HATED it. Those judges are really snooty and picky and they didn't handle me quite well. _

_What do you mean? _

_It was uncomfortable. But I had a good laugh when my owners won the case. _

_Wow,_ I commented._ What breed are you? _

_Samoyed,_ Lucky answered smugly.

_I wish I knew what I was,_ I thought.

_You're a mutt? _

_Hey, that's derogatory!!!!! _I exclaimed.

_Sorry,_ Lucky coughed, obviously laughing. _Mixed breed? _

_Much better. Thank you. _

_No problem._ I was beginning to like Lucky a lot. She had a good sense of humor._ So how did you die?_ Lucky asked.

_Old age. I just died today. I was 14. _

_You're lucky. That's the best way to die. _I nodded, then I heard something. I cocked my ear.

_I hear music_, I told Lucky.

_Me too. Let's go find out what it is_, Lucky replied.

_Okay_, I agreed.

Lucky ran ahead of me. I started to run. I surprised myself; I was able to keep up with Lucky despite my age. I galloped faster until I was next to Lucky.

_How am I able to run so fast?_ I asked.

_You're stronger in heaven,_ Lucky panted._ Although, I might be stronger than you considering that I died when I was not even half your age. _

_Are you calling me old?!_ I asked, annoyed.

_Maybe._

Lucky began to run faster. She was now a few feet ahead of me.

_You're on, Fluffball_, I huffed.

I began to run faster, trying to catch up. Lucky ran faster. I ran faster. Soon, I was right next to her again. We kept running next to each other, with Lucky running s little ahead of me, then me running a little ahead of her. In the distance, I saw what looked like a gazebo, with people in it.

"Woof woof!" I cried. _I see it!_

"Arf!" Lucky replied. _Me too!_

We kept running. I noticed Lucky was panting and slowing down just a tiny bit. With one last burst of speed, I took longer steps and finally ran ahead of her.

"WOOF!" I barked. _HA!_ Then I stopped a few feet away from the gazebo. There was three people in it: one old woman dancing, and two young girls. One of the girls was dancing, the other was playing a saxophone. But this wasn't why I stopped.

The young girl that was dancing looked oddly familiar.

Lucky ran up next to me and stopped, still panting. "Arf." _I can't believe you beat me. Tomorrow I want a rematch._ She looked at me. _What's wrong?_

_That girl looks familiar to me. _

_The one with the black hair or the brown hair?_ Lucky asked._ Or the old lady?_

_The girl with the brown hair. _

_Oh, I thought it would be the old lady. _

_Why?_ I asked.

_Well, she's old and you're old, so..._ Lucky trailed off.

_Will you ever stop making fun of my age?_ I asked sarcastically.

_Probably not._

The brown haired girl stopped dancing and looked at me. With a gasp, she jogged towards me.

_She seems to recognize you_, Lucky said.

The girl stopped in front of me and held out my hand, wanting me to sniff it. I paused, looking at her face, trying to remember. I noticed that the old lady had stopped dancing and the other girl stopped playing her saxophone, watching me and the girl.

_Do it, already! The suspense is killing me!_ Lucky urged.

I rolled my eyes at Lucky's sarcasm, then placed my nose on the girl's hand, almost touching her skin. I sniffed tentatively. Her scent was chocolate chip cookies. One name popped into my mind. My eyes widened in shock and surprise.

_Susie._

I began to bark excitedly. I jumped onto Susie, knocking her down. I couldn't believe I got to see Susie again. How can I forget? I licked her face over and over. She laughed. "Holiday, stop. Stop!" she cried. I obeyed happily.

I turned to Lucky. _She was one of my owners,_ I explained.

_Oh. How did... what's her name? _

_Susie. Susie Salmon. _

_How did Susie die?_ Lucky asked curiously.

_I'll explain later_. Lucky nodded.

Susie was able to get up while I was "talking" to Lucky. She pat my head like she used to when we were both alive. I stuck out my tongue and smiled, instantly remembering her touch. Susie turned to Lucky. "Who's your friend?" she asked. Lucky grinned at her and barked in a friendly way. Susie squatted and held out her hand. Lucky trotted over to her, sniffed her hand, and started licking it. Susie giggled. "She's friendly," she said. She looked at Lucky's dog tag. "Lucky... is that your name?" Lucky grinned again. Susie turned to me. "You're lucky to find a new friend, Holiday," she told me. I barked in agreement.

"Oh!" Susie exclaimed. She got up and started walking towards the gazebo. "Come on!" she said, beckoning towards me and Lucky. We ran inside. The black haired girl and the old woman looked at us and Susie. "It's about time you acknowledge us," the black haired girl joked. Susie rolled her eyes. "Holly, Mrs. Utemeyer, this is Holiday. He was my dog on Earth. And this is his friend Lucky," Susie introduced us. "Hi, Holiday. Hi, Lucky," Holly greeted. Lucky and I both grinned at Holly. Holly got down on her knees. Lucky and I ran up to her, licking her face. Holly giggled, petting our fur.

"What cute dogs!" Mrs. Utemeyer exclaimed. "You know, Susie, I used to have a dog just like Holiday when I was your age." "You did?" asked Susie, petting my head. "Yes," said Mrs. Utemeyer wistfully. "His name was Max." "Maybe we can talk about Max over dinner," suggested Holly, getting up from her knees. "I'm starving." "We _should_ eat something," Mrs. Utemeyer agreed. Susie nodded. "Are you guys hungry?" she asked me and Lucky.

I barked. _Yes! _

Lucky barked, too. _Definitely! _

Susie smiled. "Do you know how to make peanut butter pancakes, Mrs. Utemeyer? That's Holiday's favorite." "Why, yes, I do!" answered Mrs. Utemeyer. "Well, let's go!" Holly exclaimed.

Mrs. Utemeyer, Holly, and Susie started walking towards a big building. Lucky and I followed a few feet behind.

_What are peanut butter pancakes?_ Lucky asked.

_Pancakes with peanut butter on them. Susie's grandmother used to make them for me every Sunday morning when I was alive, _I explained.

_Are they good? _

_Trust me,_ I said. _You'll love 'em. _

_**The End**_

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! And please, please, PLEASE review! ~EdwardCullenFan713**


End file.
